


It happened again...

by Wasitadream



Series: Working with Ben [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I re-wrote this to fall more in line with the other works from the series. Thanks, I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It happened again...

The next morning on set Benedict walked in and was shocked to see Martin and Sarah talking. He watched for a minute than decided it looked as if they were talking work and felt a bit relieved. He walked over and Sarah smiled at him.

"Good Morning, I was just letting Martin know about the schedule for today, want me to fill you in?" Ben nodded and Sarah told him what needed to get done. Soon she had to run off to see what Mark was going on about and Martin turned to Ben and smiled.

"She really likes you, what all did you say to her yesterday?" Ben's mind started racing, that look in Martin's eye said he knew something.

"I told her I was sorry and that I felt guilty, but then she stopped me and told me that we were both willing adults and that I was fucking amazing by the way."

"That was it?"

"What do you mean that was it? Yea, that was it. What else would there be?"

"Oh you know, the fact it happened again?" Martin accentuating the comment raising his eyebrows. Ben leaned close, speaking in a loud whisper.

"What?! She told you?"

"No, she just seemed to be really happy so I thought maybe it did." Ben wanted to punch Martin in his smug smile but just hung his head.

"Yes, and I like her, I really like her but it just keeps happening. It's like someone else is controlling me when she is around."

"Yea, Little Ben is controlling you."

"Your an arse."

"Look Ben, I know you like this girl, and there is no denying she likes you, so just talk to her, without having it off." Martin spoke while waving his hands about, trying to get through to Ben. 

"Did you ever think it's not me. Maybe she," he paused and thought about it.

"Maybe she what?" Ben hated that look, Martin knew Ben had nothing and was waiting for him to say so.

"Hell, I don't know Martin. What should I do?" Soon Mark came out and talked to them before getting ready to shoot. After they were done for the day Ben called out to Sarah as she walked back to the productions office.

"Hey. What can I do ya for?"

"Um, well actually, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner, tonight, with me?"

"Oh, Ben I would love to, really, but I can't not tonight,I have to stay and go over everything with Mark. Another night, just tell me when."

"Tomorrow, after we finish filming."

"Alright, tomorrow it is." She stepped close to him and Ben thought she may kiss him but instead her voice dropped to a whisper. "you've got an eyelash, just there, um, do you want me to get it?" She had motioned to the corner of his eye, and although he was capable of getting it himself, he craved her touch so he gently nodded. She stood so close now and he quietly enjoyed the smell of her perfume while she gently touched his cheek. He kept his eyes focused on her, and soon she was looking into his eyes with a smile.

"Make a wish and blow." He gave her a confused smile and she showed him the eyelash on her fingertip. He closed his eyes, made his wish, then blew the eyelash. She chuckled and just as she looked up he leaned in and kissed her softly. She slowly pulled away, clearly wanting more, but her hand firmly pushed his chest.

"We can't keep playing this game without establishing the rules Ben."

"I didn't think it was a game." He looked upset now as he took a step back.

"It wasn't, it became a game once emotions became involved. If your developing feelings then I don't think we can keep it up, not like we have been."

"And I suppose your not feeling anything." He started to turn and walk away now, Sarah cursed herself for opening her damn mouth.

"I never said I wasn't Ben." He turned and looked her over. "It's complicated Ben, can we just talk about it tomorrow, over dinner?" Her eyes were almost pleading now and he thought carefully about what to say next.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that he turn and left and Sarah went into the office to see how everything had looked. When she finally left for the evening, knowing it was too late to talk to Ben. She got home and tried to get some sleep, but she had a restless night.

The next morning Ben got to set and saw no signs of Sarah. He hadn't seen her car, nor saw her anywhere inside now as he went to wardrobe. As Ben rounded the corner to hair and makeup he heard her voice and turned to find her. She was standing talking to Amanda, large cup of coffee in her hand. He smiled as he watched the two women laugh, and figured he needed to give Sarah a chance to explain herself to him. He went ahead into finish getting ready and soon Sarah came in looking for him. 

"Hey, hope you got your rest last night because it sounds like we are going to have a long day." He looked at Sarah now as she smiled a soft smile, her eyes showing she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I will be alright, how about you though?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, just had a late night here, and other things on my mind once I got home."

"Something bothering you?" A sly smile came across her lisp now as her cheeks turned pink.

"Nothing that I don't welcome."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm, I happen to like the person who keeps sneaking into my mind late at night." With that she handed him an outline for the day and headed back out the door. Ben seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood as he and Martin started their filming for the day. Martin didn't know why Ben was so happy, but he had a good feeling it was because of a certain production assistant. Now as he watched a smile growing across Ben's face, he saw Sarah walking over to talk to the two about some things they need to change. Martin waited until after Sarah had walked away to elbow Ben. 

"What was that for?"

"What happened between you two? Little Ben get his way again?"

"You little shit, no. We are supposed to have a dinner date tonight, but how things are going here I don't know if we'll be able."

"Then why are you smiling so much."

"She told me she had a restless night because she was thinking of someone. She winked at me when she said it, so I put it together, she was thinking of me." Martin shook his head, Ben definitely had a thing for this girl, but he wondered if Ben could keep it in his pants long enough to start a real relationship.

Five hours later and they were finally finished working for the day. Ben walked around trying to find Sarah, and soon he spotted her leaving the production office. 

"Excuse me miss, but I believe we had talked about dinner this evening." Her face was red as she smiled at him, nodding. 

"We did, is that offer still on the table?"

"It is, as long as your not too tired." She smiled at Ben, knowing he didn't mean she looked exhausted, even though she did. 

"Do you know a good quiet little cafe?" Ben beamed knowing he did as held his harm out for her. 

Soon they were seated in the small little cafe just a few blocks away from the set and they chatted away until it was time to close. 

"Let me take you home."

"Ben, My car is at the studio, and I'm too far from the tube station."

"I'll pick you up in the morning. I promise it's no problem at all, plus it can be a way for me to make up for spilling that glass of water on you." She laughed and finally gave in.

"Fine, but I need to be on set at 5:30, and I told you not to worry about the water, it woke me up that's for sure."

"I will pick you up at 5 then. How do you take your coffee?"

"One sugar and cream." Ben smiled and soon he was pulling up in front of her place and he got out to walk her to the door.

"Ben, it's fine. You don't have to," but he cut her off.

"I want to. I like to know my dates make in alright, then I'm not up worrying."

"How many dates do you go on?"

"Hopefully more now that I met you." They made their way up to her flat in silence, and when she got to her door he waited for her to unlock it before hugging her goodbye. Then she kissed him, soft and slow. Ben kissed her back, and soon his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close. Next thing he knew it's 4:00 a.m. and her alarm woke him up.

 


End file.
